Guides/How to Survive
by DUDETTE and various wikia contributors ---- Stranded (Days 1-5) First off gather lots of Cut Grass, Twigs ... Well, basically, materials. Make a Pickaxe and an Axe regardless of whether there are lots of rocks or trees nearby. Take the Eye Bone if found to summon Chester (this goes for any time in your playthrough, however). For the first Night, if no Fire can be made, make 2 Torches and stand around (It is better to scout, though). Do not eat any food just yet if your hunger meter is mostly full. Only eat food if the hunger bar is 35-40 or below. Gather Flowers too, just enough to make a Garland (12). Make a base camp complete with a Science Machine and a Fire Pit by Day 3, and try to find a Pig Village to settle down near if possible. Try to get a Crock Pot as soon as possible. Explore the world, and travel far from your base. This will help you find the things. If you find a Pig Village, don't setup a base too close to it, as Werepigs will spawn on Full Moons and after Pigs consume 4 or more Monster Meats. Getting into the groove (Days 5-10) By Day 9, try to have an Alchemy Engine. They are very important. Keep on gathering supplies. Also start catching lots of Rabbits for food and as ingridients for a Prestihatitator. With this, Nightmare Fuel can be made, and be used to create a Divining Rod, among other things. Also try to find Graves and to dig them up if your sanity is not too low. Get Gears for an Ice Box and a Divining Rod. Go to a Swamp and find an aggressive mob like Spiders or Merms and lead them to a Tentacle, and have them kill the Tentacle so it drops it's Tentacle Spike, a powerful Weapon. (Note: Pigs are useful for this task due to the fact you can befriend them with meat, unlike most critters.) Preparation (Days 10-21) The main thing you want to do in this amount of time is to prepare for winter! That means, craft an Ice Box, collecting lots of food to put in the Ice Box, farms (actual farms or fertilized berry bushes near base) and a bee box for food during winter (Note: Farms cannot be used during Winter, and should be harvested beforehand). Craft higher tier weapons (Never know what dangers Winter has in store for you), make warm clothes such as hats, and coats. Also, Make at least 2 Thermal stones. Gather plenty of resources, such as Rocks, Twigs, Logs, etc. Winter! (Day 21- 36) Try to eat the least amount of food possible, because it needs to last you 15 days. Always hold a warm Thermal Stone in your pocket, And wear a warm clothing item. too. Always keep the materials for 2 fires (One for when you start to freeze, one for night.). In winter, you may want to try to craft a Prestihatitator if you haven't already done so. Make bird nets and keep a lot of traps around. Basically, you want to survive in winter, and try to upgrade your base a little bit. Exploration (Day 36+) After winter, you should be set. This may be difficult to survive, because this is the hardest part. You need to explore the land looking for sinkholes to explore a descent amount of caves for better materials (this part is optional.) You then explore the land looking for parts to enter adventure mode with your divining rod. If you see a touch stone, It is important to activate it because it acts as another life. While on touch stones, it is also advisable to build a small base with necessities nearby when possible to avoid a very short next life. Once found the portal you can go into the portal when created or you can escape the island with your parts. A third option is to just relax on your world and have fun! Q&A *Example question: What if I spawn a Treeguard? ::Example answer: If you have some useful weapons, like a spear, you should be able to kite it, or if you don't think you could kite it or don't want to take a chance, lure it very far from your base (About a half a days travel), and plant pine cones near it, and it will become neutral. *Question: How would I easily kill the Tentacles in the marshes? It's hard gathering reeds when these purple things come up and quickly kill me... ::Answer: First check for nearby aggressive mobs such as spiders or merms, or even pigs, and lure them to the Tentacles, and they should start attacking it. You can tell where the Tentacles are because of disruptions on the floor of the swamp. Category:Articles using instructional language